An Old Flame Returns
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Sequel to Romance In Bloom. Set 1 year after the events of Romance In Bloom. Everything was going great for the family and they couldn't be happier. But trouble begins to brew when someone from Maya's past comes back into her life after being away for 6 years. The problem? He's not who he appears to be. He's back with a motive and he'll do whatever it takes to achieve it.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 1**

"JOSHUA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! YOUR TOUR BUS LEAVES IN 15 MINUTES!" Maya yelled out to her disorganized and clearly not on time husband from the living room.

"I'm coming I'm coming calm down Mai" Joshua said coming out of his bedroom with Maya holding all of his bags and guitar case.

He walked towards the couch and set everything down.

"Do I have everything?" Joshua asked Maya.

"Let me see" Maya said and went towards Joshua's bag to do the final inspection.

"Clothes, Laptop, video games, your phone, guitar, guitar picks, AMP. Yup you have everything" Maya said pleased that Joshua was ready for tour.

Joshua was going away on tour for 6 months promoting his new album.

"I still wish you and the kids could come on tour with me" Joshua said with neglect that Maya couldn't come.

"I know but crazy, crazier and craziest will probably wreck havoc on your tour bus and prevent you from getting to your first stop. I wouldn't want anything delaying tour" Maya said pointing to the three little crazy people that were currently running around their apartment playing tag.

The kids were now 1 years old and they were such a handful to Maya.

Maya had to watch them every ten seconds to make sure they didn't break anything and that nobody would get hurt.

"Yeah I get it though. They would probably blow up my bus before we got to Philadelphia for the first show. I promise I'll call and video chat before I go on stage okay?" Joshua said putting his hands on Maya's shoulders making sure she was ready to care of everything while he was away and not being able to see him for 6 months.

Maya looked up at Joshua and smiled and wiped a stray tear from her eye that she didn't know had come out.

"Okay. Wait you need one more thing" Maya told Joshua and ran to the fireplace.

Above the fireplace laid a silver picture frame and inside was a family picture of her, Joshua, Olivia, Ciara and Conner all smiling. That was her favorite picture of them and she knew Joshua would need it for being away for so long.

Maya ran back to Joshua with the picture frame and handed it to him.

"You'll need this. Even though we're not their with you physically you'll always have our good luck wishes with you for all of tour" Maya says with a smile.

Joshua looked down at the picture and smiled. He then looked back up at Maya pleased with her.

"I'll always look at this picture before I go on stage and I know all of you will be back here cheering for me" Joshua said with a sincere smile.

"We will. I'll miss you so much" Maya said feeling her tears start to break out.

"I'll miss you more" Joshua said feeling his tears start to break out also.

Joshua and Maya do a goodbye hug before he leaves. Maya never wanted to let Joshua go but she knew she had to.

They broke off and Joshua went to grab his bags.

Maya went to the kids and brought them over so they could say goodbye to Dad.

"Guys wish your Dad good luck for tour and say goodbye" Maya instructed the kids.

"Goodbye Dad. Good luck for tour!" Conner, Olivia and Ciara all wished to Joshua.

"Bye you little rugrats. Don't drive mommy nuts okay?" Joshua said jokingly and bent down and hugged his kids.

The kids hugged back and then they broke off.

Joshua stepped out the door with his bags and turned back and did a final wave goodbye to everyone.

Everyone waved back and Joshua stepped out the door.

Maya went and closed the door, still a bit upset about Joshua leaving but she knew it'd be fine.

She went back to the couch and watched her kids play tag around the living room.

If their was anything that could take her mind off of Joshua leaving it was her kids.

Sure their a handful and chaotic at times but their amazing and she loves them with all her heart.

Suddenly their was a knock at the door.

Maya heard it and went to go open the door.

She thought it was weird who could be visiting right now because she knew nobody was coming to visit that she knew of.

Maya opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Hello Maya" said a voice Maya knew all too well but hasn't heard in over 6 years.

"YOU!" Maya said in a surprised tone and pointed her finger at the person she never expected to see here.

Standing at the door was the person Maya never expected to see at her house in the past 6 years.

* * *

 **Well guys how'd you like the first chapter of the sequel? Also there will be A LOT OF DRAMA in here so be ready! Who's at the door? And since I love you guys so much cause your so awesome I'll give you guys a hint.**

 **It's someone whom Maya's known for a really long time but wasn't all that happy when she was dating Joshua.**

 **If you get it right I'll shout you out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Catching Up

**Chapter 2**

"Farkle? Oh my god HI! Come in!" Maya said surprised that Farkle was here but her confusion was immediately replaced with happiness that her longtime friend was here visiting after so many years.

"Where have been all these years? How are you? When did you get here?" Maya said asking so many questions at once while simultaneously dragging Farkle over to the couch so they could chat.

"Calm down Maya. I'm good and it's good to be back and great news I'm staying here for the whole year! I came back here yesterday from my flight on my private jet. After graduation Dad had a terrible accident and sadly he passed away. He left Stuart International for me to run and me and my mom **(B.T.W I know who Farkle's mom is guys so if you want to know I'll PM it so I don't spoil the secret for everyone)** moved to the private island so I could manage it. That's where I've been all this time" Farke said in a soft sad voice but then turned to a cheerful mood.

"I'm so sorry Farkle. Are you okay though?" Maya asked with concern to make sure her friend was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay though and so is my mom. I heard from Riley that you had gotten married. Congratulations" Farkle said sounding happy for me.

"Thanks Farkle. I'm so sorry I didn't invite you to the wedding though. It was just Joshua proposed to me on the spot on graduation and then we rushed to plan the whole wedding. The whole planning was chaos and hectic. Then once we finally got through the wedding we were all beat. I'm sorry I didn't invite you though I feel really bad. Are you mad at me?" Maya told Farkle regretfully that she didn't invite one of her best friends from school.

"It's okay Maya. I understand. I'm not mad at you. Stuff like that happens. Running Farkle International and taking care of my mom at the same time is no walk in the park. It's a lot of hard work" Farkle said forgiving Maya for not inviting him.

He was a bit upset when Maya didn't invite him but he understood her though.

Weddings can be hectic.

"Thanks Farkle for understanding. I'm happy your not mad" Maya said relieved that Farkle wasn't mad at her.

"No problem Maya"

"Have you found your special someone yet?" Maya asked curious if in all this time Farkle's been away if he's found someone special yet.

"Sadly no. Running Farkle International and take care of my mom takes up so much of my time. Through all of that I haven't found any time where I can search for my special someone" Farkle said sadly.

He really wanted to find his special someone and start his life but he hasn't met the right person yet.

"Farkle that sucks. But I know you'll find your special someone soon. God has made a match for everyone in the world. I know you'll find yours soon" Maya said showing great support towards her best friend.

"Thanks Maya that means a lot. So where's the man of the house? Where's Joshua?" Farkle said with a supportive smile towards Maya and then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to where Joshua was and why he hasn't seen him yet.

"Your welcome. Joshua left yesterday for tour. He left 15 minutes before you came. He's on tour for the release of his second album. He'll be gone for six months." Maya said sadly that she had to be separated from her husband for a while.

"Really? That's awesome! Congratulations for him. Man that sucks being away from your husband for so long" Farkle said understanding Maya's pain.

"Yeah I know. But luckily I have three special people that help me take my mind off of him while he's away. Come on I want you to meet them. CONNER, OLIVIA, CIARA! COME OUT TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Maya said shouting out to her three kids.

The three kids ran out from their bedroom and into the living room to see what their mom wanted.

They walked towards the couch and stood there waiting for Maya to tell them what she had called them out here for.

"What is it Mommy?" Olivia asked her mom.

"Guys I want you to meet someone. This is Uncle Farkle. One of Mommy's best friends from middle school and high school" Maya said introducing her kids to Farkle.

"Hi Uncle Farkle" The kids all greeted Farkle and waved to him.

"Hi guys" Farkle replied back with a cheerful smile and hugged all of them.

"That's Ciara. That's Conner and the tall one is Olivia" Maya whispered to Farkle and pointing to each one of the kids so he knew which one was which.

"Oh Got it. There really cute and adorable Maya. I love them" Farkle said praising the kids.

"Awe thanks Farkle" Maya said with a smile to Farkle.

Maya turned back to the kids and told them, "Okay guys you can go back to bed now."

Olivia looked at her mom and said, "Okay mommy" with a smile.

She turned to Farkle and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you Uncle Farkle"

Olivia turned to her siblings and they all ran back to their bedroom to get back to sleep.

"There really sweet Maya" Farkle said prasiing the kids again.

"Awe thanks again Farkle. Hey I have a great idea. How about we go out for dinner tonight as a celebration for you coming back to New York?" Maya said sounding excited about the plan.

"That's a great idea! I love it!" Farkle said getting excited about the dinner.

"Okay I'll go get changed really quickly and then we'll go" Maya said and quickly ran to her room to change.

(5 minutes later)

Maya walked out into the living room wearing a white lace top and over that a gold sparkle jacket with a long white lacy skirt and white heels.

Maya joined Farkle back at the couch and asked, "How do I look?"

"Amazing" Farkle said in amazement at how pretty Maya looked.

"Thanks let's go" Maya replied with a thankful smile and headed for the front door with Farkle behind her grabbing his jacket off of the coat hook on the wall by the door.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant called **_The Modern_ (A real restaurant in New York). **

They walked inside and found a table by the window and took their seat .

Maya looked around the restaurant it looked really amazing.

It was really sparkly everywhere because of the lights hanging above and the view towards the garden down below looked breathtaking.

Maya turned back down towards her menu and found what to order.

She ordered Lobster Marinated in Vandouvan spices and Farkle ordered Chicken stuffed with pistachios.

After ten minutes of waiting there food was brought to their table and they dug in.

In twenty minutes they finished eating and they were both stuffed.

But Maya felt the celebration wasn't complete yet without a bit of wine.

She ordered two glasses of wine from the waiter and two minutes later the glasses were brought to their table.

Farkle and Maya picked them up and raised them and did a toast.

They drank it all and felt it was time to get back home now.

But one thing about Maya is that when she drinks she can't handle it and ends up getting really drunk but Farkle could handle it and was completely fine.

So to make sure Maya was safe and didn't get into any trouble Farkle carried her back to her apartment to be on the safer side.

* * *

Farkle opened the door to Maya's apartment almost tipping over because she was so heavy.

He walked inside and over to the couch and set Maya gently down on the couch.

 _"Ow that was a lot of work" Farkle thought to himself and rubbed his arms from the pain from carrying Maya all the way here._

Farkle took Maya's shoes off and put them on the floor.

He grabbed a blanket and put over Maya who was out like a light sleeping away on the couch.

Farkle looked at the adorable sleeping Maya with a smile on his face.

He gently pushed Maya so she was sitting up so he could have space to sit on the couch. Once he sat down he put Maya back down and next to his side.

Maya who was deep in sleep, unknowingly snuggled up next to Farkle and put laid her head on his side.

Farkle looked down and saw what Maya was doing but he decided to just go with it and not wake her.

While sleeping Maya's hair fell on to her face and Farkle pushed it away sweetly and tucked it behind her ear so she didn't have any disturbances.

Farkle looked down at Maya with a sweet smile at how cute and adorable she looked while sleeping. He scooted closer to Maya and started caressing her hair gently and with that a wide sly evil smile spread across his face.

* * *

 **Somethings cooking in Farkle's mind guys. What do you think it is? I want to hear your guesses!**


End file.
